I met a stranger from an antique land
Ozymandias was waiting at his usual bar in the city. He was getting odd glances from some of the older people in the bar. But the music was loud and no one wanted to ruin the mood. He is wearing his iconic long black trench coat and a white shirt with a black tie. He was sitting at the bar drinking out of a bottle. Whether or not him drinking is lawfull don't matter. As no one wanted to mess with ozymandias. He was just about to pack up and leave back to his hideout when he was approached by a young girl. If ozymandias was too young to be in the bar then she would have been far too young. She had long brown hair that came down too her chest. It cired around her heart shaped face. She had a small body and she held herself in a way that made her look even smaller. “Ozymandias?” she asked hopefully. “Yes” he said. He got the feeling he wouldn't get the chance to get home anytime soon. “I need your help” she said,almost breaking down in tears as she did. “Let's go for a walk” he said caringly as he took her outside. The night was cold and ozymandias was glad for his coat. Once they a distance a way he spoke again to her. “Tell me what you need help with” he asked,his breath creating mist in the cold air. “It's not me,it's my father” she told him as they walked. “How so?” he asked. She looked like she was debating whether or not to say something. “What is it” asked ozymandias. “He is a drug dealer” she said in a small voice. Ozymandias suppressed a laugh. “I don’t usually help drug dealers,I put them in prison.” he said. The girls face turned down. He saw a tear forming in her eye. “That's what I need you to do” “O.k,maybe I can help. What's your name” he asked realising that he didn't know. “Linda law” she said quietly. “Well linda let's head to my base were we can discuss what we are going to do. As they walked ozymandias didn't notice the 2 people following them. ' ' They arrived at ozymandias base about 15 minutes latter. It was a hotel. He knew the owner and the owner let him use the attic as his base. He pushed open the trapdoor and took the linda in. it was a amazing room,with a practice dummy,racks of weapons and a science lab. On the far wall there was a couple of computers and monitors. There was also a large chair,which ozymandias sat at. He swung around to face linda. “I’m lissing. Tell me what I can do.” “Where do I start?” she asked. “From the start” he told her/ “Ok” she gulped. “For as long as I can remember ,my father has been doing..less that lawfull things. First it was con art then smuggling and now dealing drugs. It was the only way for him to play for use to survive.” ozymandias disagreed,but keep silent. “Any way,recently he got in too deep. There was talk of robbery. I tried to talk him out of it,but he wasn't listening to me. He keep saying that this would be the last thing. But I can't let him do it.” ozymandias nodded. “You don't want him too get hurt or for him too hurt anyone else.” he said. “Yes” said linda. “I can tell you when they are meeting to discuss their plan.” Before she could continue their was the sound of the trap door opening. Before either of them could do anything a man popped up. He was holding a gun in his hand. He pointed it towards linda. “Don't move ozymandias or she dies” he said as he climbed up. This used one of ozymandias weakness. If the gun had been pointed at him,then he would have risked it in a instant,but with someone else life at risk he wouldn't move. A second man came up also with a gun. When they were both standing the began to speak. “Hello linda. Your father says hello. Why would you betray him?” the first one asked. “I don't want anyone to get hurt” she desperately said. “Like this?” he asked as he pointed the gun lower and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out loud in the small space. Both ozymandias and linda cried out. There was a red hole in the blue jeans that she had been wearing. In the distraction it let ozymandias reached into his coat and pulled out both his pistoles. He shot both of them at the same time,hitting one in the head and the other in the chest. Unfortunately for linda the one who he had shot in chest had had a gun pointed at her. He was thrown off target by ozymandias shot,but he still pulled the trigger,multiple times. Ozymandias ran over to linda. As he did he fired a shot in to the head of the one who had shot linda. He found that she had 3 bullet holes in her chest. He quiky picked her up and moved her to his lab. He cleaned table and lay her down on it. She was by now unconscious from blood loss. Ozymandias begins to operate on her. Removing 2 of the bullets before realized that he was running out of time. He decided to use a chemical compound called omega 14 in a last ditch attempt to save her. He had found it at the base of some advanced aliens who he had killed. He had been studying it,hoping to find out it's full effects. He had figured that it would trigger genetic reactions in the target. He injected linda with it. After a while her condition stabled. He continued to motor her,but it wasn't needed. She managed to heal the bullet wounds on her own. When she awoke ozymandias told her that all he had done was advanced surgery,deciding that she didn't need to know that her d.n.a was now part alian. The next day ozymandias was able to apprehend lindas father and gan. She thanked him and was about to leave when he told her about her d.n.a. He asked her to stay with him,to make sure that her powers could be monitored by someone who understood them. She didn't have anywhere to stay agreed and became ozymandias partner Category:Content Category:Story